


Can’t Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

by quizasvivamos



Series: With A Cherry On Top [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the "With A Cherry On Top" series: Kurt and Blaine are back in Ohio for summer break and Kurt's college graduation party, which was meant to be something quiet with family, but bad luck during the week leading up to the party makes the first meeting between both their families an experience they’ll never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can’t Have Your Cake And Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on the following prompts...
> 
> 1gleefan (ff.net) prompted: both families meeting each other
> 
> SofiaMichelle (AO3) prompted: someone (Burt and/or Cooper) walks in when Klaine are having sex, various of times, that they make a joke out of it just to embarrass Klaine >:)
> 
> anonymous prompted: fight and sweet makeup talk/sex
> 
> anonymous prompted: sexy times with ice-cream involved

The first time it happened, Burt thought he was hearing things. Surely it was only a leaky pipe or the wind outside whipping through the trees or even a mouse? At least, that’s what he wished it had been.

He’d woken in the middle of the night and half-asleep ambled out of his room and down the dimly lit hall toward the bathroom. Burt was regretting that third beer with dinner and would have preferred a night of uninterrupted sleep over being urged awake by nature calling, but, alas, he found himself on his way to relieve himself and then frozen in his tracks when he heard a faint…cry.

Was Kurt crying? Earlier in the evening, he’d overheard Kurt having a spat with Blaine over something he deemed silly, and then Blaine had left in a huff, leaving Kurt a little shaken. But had it been something so serious that Kurt was sleepless, sobbing in the dark in the middle of the night?

He shook his head, thinking he must have imagined it, but as he took another step past Kurt’s bedroom door, he heard another sound, a deeper sound like a…groan.

Burt turned the knob and slowly eased the door open. “Hey, you alright, kidd - oh.”

“Shit, shit,” he heard Kurt swear as he attempted to pull the blanket up over himself, concealing Blaine beneath it. “Dad? What are you doing up?”

Blaine popped his head up on the other side of the bed, crawling partially out from beneath the covers, but he looked off to the side of the room, suddenly very interested in Kurt’s lamp.

“I, uh, I’m sorry. I was just on my way to the bathroom, and I thought I heard…I’ll, um, leave you two be -” Burt was flustered, and he quickly let himself out and closed the door. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, shook his head as if to dislodge the lingering image of what he’d just witnessed, and then rushed to the bathroom.

-s-

“I can’t believe that happened,” Kurt said for the millionth time that day. “That he - I mean, it’s my  _dad_!”

“Calm down, Kurt,” Blaine said, placing a hand on his back.

“I can’t calm down. I could barely look at him during breakfast, though I’m sure he was trying to pretend nothing happened, like he didn’t walk in on us while your head was between my thighs.”

“It was kind of, um, unfortunate timing…”

“Tell me about it.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “Next time we’re here in Ohio and we fight and insist on having makeup sex, we do it at your house.”

Blaine chuckled and shook his head gently. “Alright.”

“I’m being serious, Blaine. When we’re at your house, your parents never bother us or even come near your room.”

“You have a point. Next time, we’ll stay at my house,” Blaine said, grabbing Kurt’s hand. “Whatever you want, darling.” Then he lifted it and lightly kissed Kurt’s knuckles, causing Kurt to roll his eyes again and sigh.

He thought it was silly when Blaine put on a Prince Charming air. But he loved every second of it. And if it meant catering to every one of Kurt’s desires, then he was all for it.

-s-

That Friday at the Anderson’s was quiet. It was the evening before the party, and Blaine’s parents had already gone off to sleep in their bedroom which was located on the other side of the house. Blaine sat huddled up in Kurt’s arms, half sprawled across Blaine’s bed as they paged through an old issue of  _Vogue_ together.

Kurt sat up suddenly, closing the magazine. “You know what I could really go for?”

“What?”

“Ice cream. I have a huge craving right now.”

“There’s some in the freezer, but it’s for the party tomorrow,” Blaine said.

“I know, I know. But…what if we just had a little bit?” Kurt said with an impish grin, clasping his hands together and raising them in a pleading gesture.

“You want to break into the ice cream early? You really can’t wait?”

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, his eyes bright and twinkling.

“Alright. I couldn’t say no to you even if I tried, especially when it comes to ice cream.”

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine. “Thank you!”

Blaine laughed. “Stay here,” he said, climbing out of the bed. “I’ll go get us a bowl and two spoons to share.”

Kurt held his index finger up. “Only one spoon will be necessary.”

Blaine nodded and headed for the kitchen.

When Blaine returned with the frozen treat as promised, Kurt sat up again and bounced on the mattress as Blaine climbed back onto the bed and handed him the spoon, holding the bowl up between them for easy access.

“Mm, god, yes,” Kurt said as he took the first taste. “You know the way to my heart is through my stomach, especially with sweets.”

Kurt spooned a little more out of the bowl and began to raise the spoon to his mouth.

“Hey, that’s not fair.” Blaine pouted at him.

Kurt laughed and then brought the ice cream to Blaine’s mouth, which he opened and allowed Kurt to feed him.

“Did you really think I was going to hog it all?”

“No,” Blaine said. “Maybe.”

Kurt huffed, feigning offense. “If that’s the kind of person you think I am, even after being together for almost a year, then maybe this isn’t going to work out between us.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me,” Blaine said, closing the gap between them, pressing a brief kiss to Kurt’s sticky lips and then pulling back. Blaine licked his own lips and then wiped his fingers across them. “I think the ice cream tastes even better combined with the taste of you,” he spoke quietly, almost a purr as he looked up at Kurt through thick, dark lashes.

“Is that so?” Kurt said, narrowing his eyes playfully and moving in closer to Blaine. He spooned more ice cream into his mouth, allowing some of it to stay on his lips.

Blaine leaned forward and slowly, deliberately licked it off Kurt’s mouth, his tongue venturing inside for a moment. Kurt let out a soft moan, and Blaine set the bowl of ice cream aside on the nightstand and pushed Kurt back in the bed, climbing partially on top of him.

“That noise was sinful,” Blaine spoke by Kurt’s ear, and then nipped gently at his lobe.

“Your tongue is sinful,” Kurt said, letting out another soft moan when Blaine began to trail kisses down his neck, stopping at his collar bone to suck on the taut skin there. “Be careful not to leave anything noticeable,” Kurt said.

“We should finish the ice cream before it all melts,” Blaine said, running his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“Okay,” Kurt answered, but remained on his back with Blaine pressing him down into the mattress, having no actual intention of budging to leave that position.

“I could eat it off of you,” Blaine said, rolling his hips against Kurt.

“ _Oh_ -kay,” Kurt gasped. Blaine’s hand traveled downward and then up under Kurt’s shirt. He ran a finger over Kurt’s nipple, feeling it harden as Kurt arched his back at the touch, and then he sat up, curled his fingers around the hem and pulled the shirt up over Kurt’s head, tossing it to the floor.

Grabbing the bowl and spoon again, Blaine straddled Kurt’s hips, dug the spoon into the ice cream to get a small amount on it, and then he held it up and let it drip onto Kurt’s chest.

Kurt shivered as it hit his heated skin, and then Blaine promptly licked it off, swirling his tongue over both Kurt’s nipples before sitting up again.

“My turn?” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

“You’re just afraid I’m going to eat all the ice cream,” Blaine joked.

Kurt swatted at Blaine’s arm, grabbing his bicep and pulling him down. “No.” Kurt kissed his mouth, reveling in the slow drag of their lips and the lingering sugary taste. “Maybe,” he said against his lips.

Blaine laughed, pulled his own shirt off, and then rolled over on the bed, allowing Kurt to take control.

Now stripped down to their boxer briefs, their clothes littering the floor and hanging off the bed, they were completely lost in each other, giggling, kissing and licking the melted ice cream off each others’ skin. Neither Kurt nor Blaine heard the footsteps coming down the hallway, but when the door swung open to reveal Blaine’s older brother, they both froze like a deer in the headlights.

“Hey, Blainey -” Cooper stopped dead but didn’t bother to look away. Instead, his mouth turned up in a twisted smile. “Oh, now this is good…”

Blaine scrambled to cover himself up, and Kurt rolled off the bed and ran to the bathroom connected to Blaine’s room.

He slammed the door shut.

“What the hell -? What are you even doing here, Coop? I thought you weren’t supposed to arrive until tomorrow.”

“I wish you hadn’t!” Kurt yelled out from behind the closed bathroom door.

“That was the original plan, but I wrapped up filming the new commercial early, and I wanted to surprise you. Only, plot twist, it turns out you surprised me instead. I know you said Kurt was a performer, but I didn’t know I’d be treated to a free show. Definitely a dancer.”

“What are you still doing in here?!” Kurt yelled again, and then he cracked open the door and scowled at Cooper. “Don’t you have any common decency?”

“Should I take a picture so you last longer, mister photographer?” Cooper said to Blaine, too amused by his own wit to not laugh as he said it.

Blaine groaned and grabbed a pillow. “God. Get _out_ , Cooper!” He chucked it with all his might, and it went flying across the room, colliding with the door as Cooper quickly, finally, ducked and retreated from the room.

Kurt eventually rejoined Blaine on the bed and threw himself face-first into the mattress, letting out a muffled groan of frustration. “I can’t believe it. It’s like the universe doesn’t want us to have sex in Ohio. Well, fuck the universe.” He rolled over onto his back, turning his head to look at Blaine. “Are we really staying here all summer? I wanna go back to New York,” he whined. “At least Santana has curbed her comments and goes out most nights to give us privacy. Wow, I never thought I’d hear those words come out of my mouth. Santana. Considerate. Who would have thought?”

“We don’t have to stay in Ohio. I mean, we really only came for your graduation party, right? I was just used to being here every summer, but now I really wonder what summer in New York would be like,” Blaine said, folding his arms behind his head.

“Now that I’m done school, I could definitely use this summer to network and audition,” Kurt said. “Let’s go back, Blaine. And then never look back.”

“I wouldn’t say never look back, but you’re right. How about this? We’ll stay until the end of the month and then we’ll - we’ll go home.”

“Yeah, New York really is home now,” Kurt said with a dreamy quality to his voice. But he knew, whether Ohio, New York, or anywhere for that matter, that home was wherever Blaine was.

“And then no more interruptions.”

“No more interruptions,” Blaine echoed and then sighed. He could imagine how nice it would be, to have that peace and freedom that came with the season. It would be his first summer on his own, an entire summer in the city with just Kurt.

And sometimes Santana.

-s-

Kurt set the plates out on the patio table, and Blaine came up behind him with the plasticware, handing it to Kurt so he could set it exactly how he wanted it. Around Blaine’s neck was his camera, and every few minutes, he would lift it up and snap a few pictures of Kurt performing various tasks when he was supposed to be helping. Kurt was only slightly annoyed that Blaine was more of a distraction than he was helpful, but when he saw the smile that lit up Blaine’s face every time Kurt looked over at him, it made all the resentful feelings drain away.

“Your family is going to be here soon,” Kurt said. “Can’t you at least help my dad prepare the grill instead of stalking me with your camera?”

“I can’t help it,” Blaine said. “You look so handsome, especially today, and the natural lighting is perfect in this spot right now. Besides, this is an important day for you, college grad, and someone needs to document it.” He took another picture of Kurt and then laughed.

“I can’t argue with your logic, but, Blaine, honey, please,” Kurt said, crossing his arms and giving him a look that said  _I know you mean well, but I need you to stop_.

Blaine sighed dramatically. “Okay, okay, I’ll go help Burt.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a quick hug. “I promise I’ll pose for you later.”

“Fair enough. I won’t forget that promise,” he said, pointing at Kurt as he took a few steps backward.

“Neither will I.” Kurt winked, and then, satisfied, Blaine turned and went inside the house.

About half an hour later, Blaine’s parents arrived with Cooper, and Kurt rushed to greet them and show them in.

Burt and Carole entered the living room to introduce themselves, and Kurt could feel eyes on him as they lead their guests to the backyard.

Once out on the patio, Kurt finally turned toward Cooper and put on his bitch face.

“What is that face for? What did I do, Kurt?”

“You keep staring at me, and it’s creeping me out.”

“I can’t help it,” he said, sounding just like Blaine, and Kurt felt even more weirded out. “I can’t unsee what has been seen -”

Kurt shook his head. “And you’re never going to let me live it down, now are you.”

“Nope. It was just so… _sweet_.” He grinned, so proud of himself, which was quite infuriating.

Blaine came up beside Kurt, camera in hand again. “Hey, the burgers and ribs are almost done. We should go grab a seat.”

“Yeah, good idea,” Kurt said, and he turned away from Cooper, glad to be at least momentarily leaving his presence.

Burt turned off and cleaned up the grill so he could sit down and relax with everyone, and pretty soon the Andersons and the Hudson-Hummels were having a great time, talking, laughing, and enjoying the food and drink provided.

Kurt and Blaine were in their own little bubble, chattering quietly, giggling, and sharing food. By the time dessert was served, Blaine was practically in Kurt’s lap, his arm draped over his shoulders, and they were sharing quick kisses when they thought no one was looking.

But after one of the kisses that lasted a little longer than the others, someone deliberately cleared their throat, and Kurt and Blaine looked up at Burt who was giving them a look.

“Can you guys save that for later?”

“It’s okay. Let them have their fun,” Cooper chimed in. “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Excuse me?” Burt said, looking at Cooper who winked back at him.

“You know, little Blainey in Kurt’s lap.”

Burt cleared his throat again, and then he transitioned into a fake cough, looking away for a moment. He took a few generous sips of his beer as if it might wash away the memories of that night.

Kurt’s face was beginning to burn at the exchange taking place, and he looked from a sneering Cooper to his visibly uncomfortable father and then back to Blaine’s smug brother, knowing that there was an unspoken mutual understanding between the two about something he’d rather not think about.

Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were politely pretending they were oblivious, having a side conversation about how good the homemade apple pie and ice cream was and then turning to Carole with a compliment to try to change the subject.

“Cooper,” Blaine warned. “Please don’t.”

“It’s not my fault you two don’t know how to lock a door before you start going at each other like starving kittens on a bowl of cream.”

This time, Burt nearly choked on his beer, and Carole patted him gently on the back, trying not to burst into laughter. She was doing such a good job of concealing her amusement, mainly because she didn’t want to further embarrass the boys, but then Kurt spoke up.

“I’m sorry if we make you feel inadequate,” Kurt said, sitting up straight and staring stonily at Cooper. “Clearly, you’ve seen something spectacular, so much so, that you can’t take your mind off of it and feel the need to keep gloating about how wonderful our sex life is. Why, yes, we do have sex, amazing sex, and quite often. When we’re in New York, where we live, _together_ , we could put Carrie Bradshaw and company to shame.” Kurt shot a smug grin at Cooper, but Blaine, shocked and a little horrified, remained quiet.

It was dead silent save for the chirping of birds in the surrounding trees, and then Burt, whose face was now bright red, began to howl with laughter, and Carole joined in, unable to contain it any longer.

When their laughter died down, everyone at the table began to talk more easily again.

“It’s not even a big deal,” Blaine’s mom said nonchalantly, shrugging, and everyone looked at her. “I’ve heard them on several occasions, but I didn’t feel the need to bring it up or joke about it. I don’t care. They’re adults, and it’s not like I’m a prude or anything. I know they have sex.”

Blaine was now completely mortified, and he stared down at his empty plate, fixing his gaze and wishing that none of this was actually happening. Surely it was just a very bad dream. At least, this is what nightmares were made of, and he wanted so badly to wake up.

“Um, if you don’t mind, I have to go use the bathroom,” Blaine finally spoke up, excusing himself from the table.

“Hey, wait up. I’m coming too,” Kurt said, rising from his seat and heading after Blaine.

Once they were inside the house, Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs and into Kurt’s bedroom, where Blaine collapsed onto the bed.

“That was the worst experience of my life,” Blaine said.

“Relax, Blaine. You heard your mom. It’s not a big deal. Cooper is just being a prick, which I’m pretty sure he can’t help. Ever.”

“I guess you’re right. The cat’s out of the bag, huh.” Blaine laughed a little at himself. “I honestly don’t know what I thought, that we’d actually kept our sex life a secret? Did I really think no one knew? I had hoped we were being discreet, but I guess that wasn’t the case.”

“Well,” Kurt began, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He laid a comforting hand on Blaine’s leg. “You do tend to, er, get very loud. Especially when you bottom.”

“Yeah…” Blaine admitted, feeling a bit flushed. He paused, and then he looked back up at Kurt with a sly expression. “Hey, since everyone knows now, and you said it’s not a big deal, we’re in your room, and I’m getting kinda turned on right now.”

“You changed your tune pretty quickly,” Kurt said with a laugh.

“Well, you know,” Blaine said, his eyes roaming over Kurt’s face, fixing on his lips which were slightly parted. Kurt quirked an eyebrow, and then Blaine reached out and grabbed the front of Kurt’s shirt, fisting the material, pulled him down on top of him, and they began to make out like teenagers who’d just been given permission to close the bedroom door. 

Somehow, the idea of getting caught now was exhilarating for both of them, and they dared Cooper to have the nerve to walk through that door. They would give him plenty to talk about.


End file.
